etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Gutrune
Princess Gutrune is a story character from ''Etrian Odyssey III: The Drowned City''.'' The ruling monarch of Armoroad, despite her subjects' adoration she is unable to govern directly due to her ailing health, so her retainer Flowdia acts as her front in the Senatus. Her beauty is celebrated in her land and across the sea. Her fair skin and hair has made people give her the moniker '''Porcelain Princess'. Personality Gutrune carries herself with gentleness and dignity which, along with her beauty, gives her considerable popularity among the people. She is polite and respectful in the few opportunities she has to meet the party and tries to be as useful as her health will allow. Despite her composed exterior, Gutrune has been slowly losing her sanity due to both her transformation and desperation to find the Deep City and meet her brother once again. In despair she made the decision to sacrifice her humanity for immortality, and despair will make her shed what remaining sanity she has if the Abyssal Desire route is taken. History Gutrune was born in pre-Calamity Armoroad as the royal princess and younger sister of King Seyfried; during her childhood she met Flowdia, who became her handmaid and most trusted friend. She survived the Calamity but was separated from her beloved brother, who made a pact with Yggdrasil and descended to the depths of Armoroad to wage war upon the Deep Ones; in turn, Gutrune made a pact with the Eldest One to become immortal so one day she would reunite with her brother, consuming Deep One flesh and becoming corrupted by it. Since then her prolonged existance became a secret within Armoroad; stories were made up of the Armoroad princesses' legendary beauty and custom of being named after the antediluvian princess, but in reality they were all the same girl. Her worsening condition made it difficult for her to rule or appear in public, so both Flowdia and Kujura, her most trusted retainers, took upon the duty to rebuilt Armoroad and find the fabled Deep City within the labyrinth. Gutrune would periodically stay in the Porcelain Forest, which could ease the worse of her corruption, and the more years passed the longer these visits became. When the party reveals the path to the Deep City, she personally meets them and explains her past and motivations; however, due to her condition Flowdia does most of the speaking for her, making the princess' thoughts a mystery until the Fifth Stratum. If the party chooses to ally themselves with Seyfried, Kujura will attempt to protect her, but will be slain by them; by witnessing Kujura's death and the party's betrayal, Gutrune loses her mind and transforms into the terrible Deep Princess, giving the party no choice but to slay her. In the Porcelain Wish or Eldest Path, she, accompained by Flowdia, encounters Seyfried in the forest; she tries to make her brother remember her, but as he's lost his memories of her, he sees her as nothing more than a monstruous Deep One. In the Porcelain Wish ending, Seyfried apologizes to Gutrune in his last moments, having recovered his memories; while sorrowful, Gutrune resolves to see the Abyssal God slain, and through Flowdia instructs the party to do so. In the Eldest Path, the party gives her the Porcelain Offering and insist on her taking it; upon doing so she fully recovers her humanity, the corrupting force now returning to the Eldest One. Trivia * Gutrune is the romanization of the Icelandic name Guðrún. * As far as the populace knows, the royal family of Armoroad has made a custom to name their princesses Gutrune in honor to the princess from before the Calamity. This is to hide the real Gutrune's immortality. * Gutrune's appearance changes over the course of the game, from her usual appearance to an almost porcelain white by the end of the game, due to her Deep One corruption gradually coming to the surface. * Her hair used to be the same shade of purple as her brother's and Olympia's. Olympia herself is said to have been modeled after Gutrune's pre-Calamity appearance. Category:Etrian Odyssey III Characters